Pokemon NG
by Shiro-kun
Summary: Hiroshi Kanzaki, un aspirante a entrenador esta dispuesto a convertirse rnen el mejor Maestro Pkmn de la historia, junto con sus excentricos compañeros rnde viaje recorreraán Johto en busca de aventuras. Chapter 02 online!o


**_Prologo:_**

**En un mundo donde las incontables guerras dejaron desgracia y muerte a su paso, usando a los Pokemon como armas de destrucción. Luchaban en toda clase de terrenos, praderas y montañas, cielos y mares, todo contaba a la hora de comenzar otra guerra sin sentido. Esto siguió por varios años. Hasta que un día, el día que se desató la guerra más sangrienta, Ho-oh, el majestuoso ave fénix, descendió del oscuro cielo cubierto de nubes abriéndose paso entre ellas aleteando con elegancia. Los pocos sobrevivientes miraban como el ave cruzaba el cielo mientras arrojaba sus flamas que cubrían poco a poco el devastado suelo. Como por arte de magia, todo organismo o criatura que estuviese muerta al hacer contacto con esas flamas adquiría vida nuevamente… Desde ese día, las guerras finalizaron y se acordó que las batallas se realizaran de forma amistosa con el único fin de medir las fuerzas de un Pokemon y su entrenador, cooperando el uno con el otro, compitiendo en torneos regionales para lograr ser el mejor entrenador y obtener el reconocimiento.**

**Quinientos años después de aquella terrible guerra, en el Pueblo Newbark, lugar donde la mayoría de los entrenadores se registran para la Liga Johto y también donde solo quedan recuerdos y anécdotas de lo ocurrido, un joven está a un día de que su viaje de inicio, su nombre es Hiroshi Kanzaki, hijo de padres divorciados y con una hermana un poco fuera de lo común, se dispone a salir de casa para distenderse un poco para contener sus ansias por recibir su primer Pokemon mañana…**

**Chapter 1 – Destino Incierto**

- Uriko!, voy a comprar algo al kiosco! Listo, excusa perfecta para chamuyarme un rato a Mieko antes de irme

**Hiroshi Kanzaki (16)**

**Personalidad: tiene una cierta debilidad hacia el otro sexo y por eso puede perder el control total de una batalla. Calentón, confiado, valiente, etc, etc o sea, es el protagonista no hace falta decir nada.**

- Traeme un atado ya que estás de paso, estos se me acabaron… – Le responde una mujer desde el cómodo sofá del living con una voz quejosa a la vez que iba haciendo zapping y fumando un cigarrillo (la hermana perfecta…)

**Uriko Kanzaki (23)**

**Aspecto y personalidad: era una gran entrenadora Pokemon pero cayó en la depresión rápidamente por no figurar ni una vez en los primeros dieciséis puestos del rankings en la Liga durante varios años. Vaga, de vez en cuando borracha, depresiva, pero es bastante atractiva.**

Vaga de mierda… si no fuera porque papá nos mantiene estaríamos en la ruina… Ya vengo!

En otro sitio a las afueras del pueblo NewBark un entrenador nativo del lugar regresaba a casa después de una larga caminata desde la ciudad Blackthorn situada al norte de Johto

- Uffff! Al fin! – Exclamaba al secarse el sudor de la frente - Ya estoy en casa, papá se va a sorprender con mi progreso…

Sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado por un muchacho de mirada fría y cabello grisáceo tras un árbol

- Ey… Vos… – Le comienza a hablar el joven de la misteriosa capa clavándole sus ojos azules cruzado de brazos

- Uh? Yo?

- Si, vos idiota, se que sos Shiro Maeda

- Entonces debes ser un admirador no? – Le pregunta en un tono irónico – Querés un autógrafo?

- Je... El mismo estúpido de siempre… - murmuraba el encapuchado – Necesito cumplir….. Con mi objetivo…

- De que hablas? Mira que si lo que buscas es plata estoy en la ruina eh!

- Lo que busco no es precisamente dinero… lo que necesito, no, lo que debo hacer es…. Destruirte!

- Ah si? Eso lo quiero ver! – Inflando una Pokebola se dispuso a combatir contra el de desconocido

- VE! Hazlo trizas Kuroki!

- Paliza buscas? Paliza te voy a dar! Ve! – Gritaba el entrenador arrojando la esfera al aire de la cual salió una criatura similar a un gallo de color entre naranja y amarillo que adoptó con rapidez una postura de combate, por el contrario emergió un Pokemon fantasma bastante extraño, no era grande, pero tenía unos ojos color rojo intenso que emanaban una sed de sangre increíble, su mirada solo se comparaba con su sonrisa igual de macabra.

- Ja! Con esa basura pensás destruirme!? No me hagas reír! Hayato! Ahora!

El primero en comenzar fue Combusken que intentó un Lanzallamas sin mucho éxito ya que el fantasma desplegó un campo de energía sobre él, la intensa llamarada lo cubría por completo, pero una vez que las llamas cesaron y el fantasma se dejó ver, no mostró signo de haberse esforzado, y su entrenador sonrió levemente al igual que su monstruo.

- Eso… es todo lo que podés hacer? Kuroki… termínalo…

Banette fijó su brillante mirada en el Pokemon de fuego que comenzó a levitar sin poder liberarse de las ataduras psíquicas. Su entrenador solo podía observar atónito como Banette iba rompiendo uno por uno los huesos de su Pokemon con un leve movimiento de su delgado brazo,

- Basta! Soltalo! Esta bien ganaste! Pero dejalo ir! – Gritaba desesperado el entrenador del maltrecho Combusken

El encapuchado, de brazos cruzados llevó su atención hacia un sonido dentro de su bolsillo, era un Pkmn Gear, lo atendió y afirmó con la cabeza. Un chasquido de sus dedos bastó para que el Pokemon dejara caer bruscamente a su adversario mientras su entrenador corría hacia el para asegurarse que estuviera vivo

- Por esta vez te voy a dejar con vida… a vos y a tus insignificantes bichos… Pero la próxima…no tendrás tanta suerte…

Luego de cruzar frías miradas de odio ordeno a Banette darle un último "regalo" de despedida. En la punta del brazo de su fantasma una Bola Sombra iba tomando forma y tamaño. Envuelto por el miedo, el otro entrenador abrazó a Combusken pensando que el ataque iba hacia ellos, pero fue disparado contra el suelo a modo de cortina de humo. La explosión no fue demasiado fuerte, pero logró empujar a un par de metros al asustado chico que entre la humareda pudo resguardar a su Combusken dentro de la Pokebola para llevarlo de urgencia a que lo atiendan sin prestarle demasiada atención a donde estaba el sujeto de la capa que aprovecho la confusión para hacer su huida

Unas horas después

Matando el tiempo para no aguantar a su querida hermana, Hiroshi estaba tratando de lograr algo con la chica sexy del negocio de artículos Pokemon…

- … y cuando le insistí por segunda vez me miró y me dijo… "no me jodas mas yo ya tengo novio", pero la semana pasada la encaré y me la apreté Seguí así que ya la tenès en la bolsa Pensaba dentro de si mismo inútilmente Hiroshi

- Ah que bien, sos muy buscado con las chicas Hiro! – Le decía la vendedora mientras Hiro trataba de que no se le desviara la vista hacia abajo… - Seguro que tenès a todas las chicas atrás tuyo, no?

- Eeeeh este…. Nooo! mira la hora! ya es muy tarde Mierda… Uriko debe estar recaliente, le dije que iba al kiosco…

- Ah cierto! Me olvidaba de felicitarte por aprobar el examen!– Soltó apresurada al ver que se estaba por ir- No viste el cartel de la vidriera?

- Ehm…Creo que no Estaba tan nervioso por lo de Mieko que no le di pelota al cartel de afuera enserio aprobé? El Prof. Elm no me dijo nada!

- Je, si supiera que no estudie una mierda y encima me machetee un poco… Bue, me voy sino mi hermana me mata, chau Mieko!

- Chau Hiro, suerte mañana!

- Gracias!

Al salir del Shop Hiro se queda embobado por los encantos femeninos de Mieko obstruyendo el paso de la angosta vereda

- Ah… esta rebuena – Pensó en vos alta mientras suspiraba. Pero su momento fue interrumpido por alguien gritaba desesperado al dirigirse hacia Hiroshi, que lo único que pudo hacer fue ver como el muchacho de anteojos se le abalanzó estrepitosamente. Lo siguiente que intento hacer el chico de gafas fue pedirle disculpas pero Hiroshi estaba muy dolorido como para aceptarle las disculpas ya que lo hizo golpearse contra la pared.

- E-estas bien? –Pregunto incrédulo el extraño

- Vos te pensás que estoy bien? Casi me matás!

- Perdón che, estaba muy apurado

- Perdón las pelotas! Fíjate por donde vas ciego de mierda! – Le decía Hiroshi tomándole la mano conteniendo la furia -

- Eeeeehh!! Bueno che te pedí perdón¡

- Bue esta bien pero la próxima te cago a piñas!

- Está bien, no te pongas así, me voy sino Hayato se va a poner peor

- Hayato? Este pibe esta medio loco… - Luego, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que le dijo, se dirigió pensativo hacia su casa, donde pasaría lo que resta del día jugando a la Play2 y escuchando música de FIRE Bomber, su grupo favorito, porque no pudo dormir sino hasta las 4 a.m. para después levantarse somnoliento a las 8 a.m. Luego de desayunar, empacar y despedirse de su hermana (totalmente dormida y borracha en el sofá del living) fue hacia el Laboratorio del Prof. Elm que lo esperaba en la puerta con su fiel Growlithe -

- Hola! Profe!

- Como estas Hiroshi? Listo para iniciar tu viaje?

**Profesor Elm (43)**

**Es el mayor exponente en lo que se refiere a Pokemon en la región Johto. Las únicas diferencias con la serie son la mayor cantidad de conocimientos y que tiene el pelo largo atado**

- Je! Eso no se pregunta! Claro q estoy listo! – Le dijo eufórico - Ya entregó algún Pokemon Profesor?

- Si, a tu compañera Kaori que ya retiro su Pokemon y partió temprano hacia Cherrygrove

- No habrán elegido un Cyndaquil no???

- No para nada, Kaori eligió un Totodile

Algo no parecía estar bien en la cara de Hiroshi, aparte de sus ojeras

- Pero a ella también le gustaba el Cyndaquil por que eligió otro? – Le cuestionaba al profesor

- Mmmm… la verdad que es muy raro… pero menciono algo sobre dejártelo a vos y después se fue

- Bah, no importa! Ya me tiene listo el Cyndaquil?

- Ah si, el Cyndaquil…. Me trajo varios problemas….

- Q-Que clase de problemas?

- Ninguno en especial, claro esta que me calcinó un par de escritorios con unos papeles de la Liga que tenía que presentar la próxima semana, fuera de eso no causo ningún problema en lo absoluto,

- Eh… yo diría que si es un problema…

- No te recomiendo llevártelo, tiene demasiado poder para un entrenador Newbie, bueno, que tal si vamos a buscarlo?

- Si! Si! Vamos!

- Justo antes de que pudieran hacer algo, el Growlithe que estaba tranquilamente acostado en la hierba se levanto bruscamente y a los ladridos se fue corriendo hacia adentro del Lab

- Eh? Que le pasara? – Pregunto Elm –

Luego oyeron un sonido proveniente del Pokemon de fuego que expresaba mucho dolor seguido de unos golpes, Hiroshi y el profesor entraron y vieron al Growlithe tendido en el suelo junto a una mesa que se partió en dos por el impacto y con serias heridas cortantes y el pelaje rasgado

- Reacciona! Growlithe! – Los intentos de Elm por despertarlo fueron en vano, lo habían dejado inconsciente

- Quien pudo haber hecho semejante caos!? – Se preguntaba así mismo Elm mientras buscaba en su guardapolvo la Pokebola de su monstruo – Hiro! Tenemos que averiguar si quisieron robar algo!

- Esta bien! Pero ojala que no se haya robado mi Cyndaquil!

- E-Eso es imposible, tenía la Pokebolas en el cajón de aquel escritorio con llave! – Respondió con una voz temblorosa

Al revisar bien el escritorio vieron absortos que el cajón estaba totalmente destruido, como si le hubieran dado miles de cuchilladas

- NO! Esto no me puede estar pasando! Ni siquiera empecé mi viaje y ya estoy lleno de quilombos! – Mascullaba Hiroshi sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos – - Y ahora que se supone que haga!? Como voy a empezar mi viaje Pokemon sin un Pokemon!?

- Calmate Hiro, lo que puedo hacer para que empieces tu viaje hoy es pedirle ayuda al Prof. Oak

- Pero tampoco lo puedo dejar así con semejante lió! – Replico Hiroshi

- No te preocupes, de esto me encargo yo, lo mas importante ahora es que empieces tu viaje

- Una vez calmado el ambiente, Elm prosiguió a darle las Pokebolas y un Pokedex de última generación el que le comenzó a explicar sus detalles

- Bien Hiro, olvidémoslos por un breve momento de lo ocurrido y prestame atención, este aparato contiene información acerca de todos los Pokemon conocidos por el hombre, inclusive los legendarios. También posee datos técnicos y donde los podrás encontrar, siempre y cuando no te encuentres dentro de una cueva o algo parecido

- Si, si ya me acuerdo profe…. Ya me lo repitió muchas veces como para que me olvide – Le dijo con cierto tono de hartazgo

- Es solo por si se te olvida, además también tiene un nuevo dispositivo llamado…

- TM-Chip – Dijo un muchacho entrando al Hall del laboratorio – que te sirve para…. Bueno… poner TM-Chips

- Ey vos sos el chabón que me llevó puesto ayer! –Le dijo al extraño mientras lo señalaba

- Shiro! Tanto tiempo! – Exclamó Elm

**Shiro Maeda (17)**

**Personalidad: es un entrenador que completó su viaje por Johto juntando las ocho medallas. Es bastante bueno en batalla, pero falta perfeccionarse. Posee los mismos conocimientos sobre Pokemon que su padre puesto que él le enseñó todo lo que sabe.**

- Que paso acá papá?

- Papá!? Usted tiene un hijo??? – Se pregunto aun más sorprendido que antes

- Por supuesto que si, no pensaras que alguien con mi intelecto y reputación no deje un heredero, no es así?

- Jeje… es que no me lo esperaba – Decía Hiro desentendido por completo

- Alguien me va a decir que esta pasando acá de una puta vez!?

- Al parecer va a ser un día bastante larguito…

- Eso parece…. Concluyó Elm

Mientras el Prof. Elm trata de contactar a su colega Oak para pedirle ayuda Hiroshi le comenta lo sucedido al recién llegado

- … y ahora estoy en un tremendo lío…

- Ummm… esto es complicado… - Dijo Shiro cruzado de brazos con la mirada baja- Después trato de contactar a unos amigos en la policía para que nos ayuden a salir de esta

- Amigos en la policía???

- Jeje, lo que pasa es que en mi viaje me hice bastantes conocidos y ser hijo de un prestigioso científico Pokemon tiene su lado bueno

- Aaaahh… o sea que tenès contactos por todas partes?

- Así es – Concluía Shiro

- Chicos vengan! - Los llamo el Prof.

- Ya le conté lo que pasó y me dijo que tiene algo que te puede interesar – Le decía Elm a su aprendiz mientras le enseñaba la base de datos que le ofreció Oak para que eligiera un Pokemon, Hiroshi se detuvo en la fotografía de un Charmander con los ojos mas claros de lo normal en esa especie, tenia un aspecto tranquilo y despreocupado, de algún modo sintió que era diferentes a los demás. Cuando terminó la transferencia Hiroshi agarro la esfera del aparato y la abrió de la cual salio el monstruo que Hiroshi anheló tras su frustrado inicio, el pequeño monstruo de fuego se mostraba muy despreocupado, parecía intentar reconocer el lugar, por momentos olía con curiosidad a los sujetos que lo rodeaban, y cuando llegó al lado de Hiroshi simplemente dio un salto y lo abrazo cariñosamente, él directamente no lo creía

- C-como supo que yo…?

- Por lo visto ya sabía quien iba a ser su entrenador – Dijo sorprendido Elm

- Bueno pa… yo me voy a quedar un tiempo hasta que la Liga Pokemon empiece… - Dijo Shiro

- Lamento decírtelo pero…no creo que te puedas quedar – Le respondió de inmediato

- Por que???

- Porque necesito que pases a buscar a tu primo Koichi por Ciudad Violet, pero no te preocupes, ya que casualmente Hiro va hacia tu misma dirección

- Oh mierda…. – Replicó Shiro

Y así, mientras el sol se posaba a la mitad del cielo, los dos entrenadores dispuestos a emprender el viaje salen del laboratorio esperando que sus habilidades no les fallen y que la suerte este de su lado. Entre tanto, el extraño de capa, con la Pokebola de Cyndaquil en la mano, corta camino para llegar antes a Cherrygrove

- Objetivo cumplido, espero órdenes…

**_Chapter 01 - Destino Incierto - FIN_**


End file.
